


Rumbumptious Men

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, Granada Holmes, Granada Sherlock, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, TaB, Victorian, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: Nothing like seeing his bloke in a propper bit of frock.





	

  
[Granada TAB Sherlock and John, 1890s](http://hollysprite.deviantart.com/art/Granada-TAB-Sherlock-and-John-1890s-635814224) by [HollySprite](http://hollysprite.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard. I couldn't find a high quality copy of the orginal Granada picture.


End file.
